The Force of Love
by Linny27
Summary: COMPLETED PG- Due to the face that some of the chapters are a little too violent for younger children. This is the sequel to my Harry Potter and the Vampire story. I hope you enjoy.
1. An Attack in the Night

AN ATTACK IN THE NIGHT 

Night was falling over the quiet hillside of the Romanian border.  The villagers of the small town that lined the border where quickly hurrying to close up shop and get to their homes where they knew it would be safe.  

There was an evil that haunted the town, that they only knew about.  It would never harm them as long as they obeyed the orders they were given, but there was always one who wound up missing.

Hermione Granger was the person to defy orders, this night.  She had been on holiday to visit an old friend of hers and he had just deserted her.  "Men!"  Was all she said as she continued to stroll though the town.  

She looked up at the sky every now and then to see how far the sun had set.  She wanted to see this _so-called­­_ evil for herself.  As of right now, she figured it was just some silly superstition, since this had been going on for centuries.

She looked up at the sky once again only to see something flying right toward her.  It was big and black with leathery wings.  It was a bat!  But, it didn't attack her.  It flew a few inches from her head and then flew away.  She laughed slightly to herself, but she quickly stopped as she saw it again.  But, this time it wasn't alone.  Four more were traveling behind it, this time.  They began to dive head-first at her, then stopped as they came about a yard away from her.

They surrounded her in a circle as they just hovered in mid-air.  But, she quickly saw that they weren't ordinary bats.  They were transforming into people with very pale skin, yellow eyes and sharp fangs.  Vampires!  She had known a vampire before, but they didn't look to be as friendly as she had been.

They slowly advanced toward her, drool dripping from each of their mouths.  She felt terrified at the thought of never seeing her parents of her friends again, because she was almost positive that they were going to kill her.  And what she heard next confirmed her theory.  "Ooh!  Fresh meat!"  One said as he licked his pale lips.

Hermione swallowed hard as she saw another bat quickly swoop down.  "Enough!  Let the girl go!"  She heard a female voice command.  The vampires, looking as if they'd been slapped in the face, backed off and knelt on the ground toward the woman.

Hermione, who had closed her eyes as she felt the vampires getting closer to her, opened her eyes to see the woman in front of her.  "Professor Bronte?!"  She exclaimed as she saw the others kneeling toward her former teacher.  "Wha--?"  

"Come on, Hermione.  They won't harm you."

"A-Are you sure?"  The older woman gave a smile.

"I'm sure.  Let's go.  I'll walk you to your hotel."

"Actually, I'm here visiting a friend; my pen-pal."  She said as they began to walk through the streets.

"I didn't know you had a pen-pal."

"Not even Harry and Ron know.  I joined this program when I was ten and we just couldn't stop writing to one another."  She said, not really sure what was going on in this town, but she pretended not to be as frightened as she was.  They walked in silence for only a minute, but Hermione was not one to keep her mouth shut and Nikolett knew it.

"Something's bothering you."  It wasn't a question.

"Yes.  There is… How did you get those other vampires to back off?  You're only half, but you surely don't have that much power."

"You're right.  I don't."  Nikolett said as they stopped in front of a rather large house.  "Here is your friend's home."  She said, loudly, then bent down to whisper.  "Let's talk about this tomorrow.  It's not safe to do it this time of night."  Hermione slowly nodded. And entered the house.

As soon as she walked in, she saw a very beautiful Snowy Owl sitting on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen.  "Hello, Hedwig.  I'm glad you're here.  I need to send something to Harry."  Hedwig hooted loudly to show that she understood, then stuck out her leg which already had a letter attacked to it.  Hermione quickly pulled it off and opened the letter.

**_Hermione,_**

**_            You won't believe it!  I'm finally moving in with Sirius!  He's coming on Saturday to help me move my stuff out.  He told me that he got a new house, too.  I can't wait to see it!  He says it's must better than the one at Grimmauld Place._**

**_            Anyway, do you want to come and help?  Sirius said it was all right._**

**_            Well, I've gotta go.  I have to tell the Dursley's the good news._**

**_                                                Write back soon with your answer!_**

**_                                                                        Harry_**

****

Hermione smiled.  She figured that this was the best for Harry, seeing as though he's never really had a loving home.  And now that he was in Auror training, he had Sirius there to help.  She quickly scribbled a return note and attached it to Hedwig's leg.  The bird quickly took off and flew out the open window.  She figured she would tell him about Nikolett in person, once she knew everything.

Meanwhile, back out in the streets, Nikolett growled evilly at the thought of the vampires who attacked her former student.  She knew they were still lurking about; she could feel their eyes on her.  "If any of you touch that girl, you'll have to answer to me!"  She growled loudly.  A screech in the darkness told her that she had been heard.


	2. The Royalty of Vampires

THE ROYALTY OF VAMPIRES 

The morning's were definitely different than the nights, here.  People were happy and laughing as if nothing important happens at night.  Hermione walked around the shops, hoping to find something she could use, but this was a muggle village and had nothing for a young witch.

She had been sent a letter from Nikolett, saying that they would meet in the garment shop, since it was a nice public place to meet.

Hermione was dazzled with the fine dresses that were made in the shop.  They were all so soft and none looked as though they would be the slightest bit uncomfortable.  Of course, that meant that she wouldn't be able to afford anything this shop had to offer.  But, to have a bit of fun, she figured it wouldn't hurt to try one on.

She picked out a light blue dress with gold trimming and matching belt.  The woman who owned the shop kept saying how beautiful she looked in the dress, but Hermione didn't really think so.

"She's right, you know.  You do look very beautiful in that dress."  Nikolett said, entering the shop.

"Thank you."  Hermione said.  "I wish I could afford this.  I absolutely love it."

"Then, you shall have it."  Nikolett pulled a bag of gold out of her jacket and paid the woman for the dress.

"I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Don't worry about it.  I usually buy her dresses in bulk anyway.  It's no problem.  Come, let's get some breakfast."  Hermione nodded as she changed out of the dress and into her regular clothes.

Nikolett took her to the inn where they were serving mountains of food to each customer.  They sat down at a table and ordered food.  Then, Nikolett began her story.

"All right, I suppose you really want to know why they obeyed me, last night.  Am I right?"  Hermione nodded.  "Okay, they obeyed me, because my father controls them."

"He leads their army or something?"

"No.  He—he is their… king."

"King?  So, that makes you…"

"A princess of some sorts, yes.  So, that means if I give an order they have to obey it."

"What happens if they don't?"  Nikolett paused as the waitress set down their orders.  When the woman had gone, they continued.

"I don't like to think about it."  Hermione nodded.  She got the picture as she picked up her fork and began to eat.  She finally brought up a knew subject when she felt that it had been too quiet.

"Harry told me you were going to the States.  I'd have thought you'd have left by now."

"Well, I planned to, but some things came up."

"What kind of things?"

"Personal things… regarding my father.  Things that I can't seem to get out of."  She let out a long sigh and she played with her eggs with her fork. "I really wanted to leave, too.  I don't belong here."

"Well, why don't you come with me?  Harry is moving out of his aunt and uncle's house on Saturday.  I'm sure he would appreciate your help."

"Oh, Hermione, I don't know…"

"You won't be gone that long and you could always Apparate back if you need to."

"It's not that… It's Sirius.  I really don't think I should go."

"But, you've been around Sirius before.  What's the problem?"

"I put a hex on him."  Nikolett said softly.

"What?"  Hermione asked.

"I told him that he needed to focus more on Harry than on me and I erased his memory of me and I sent him on his way."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, the hex goes away when we make eye contact, which means we'd have to finish what we started."

"Well, you should.  He doesn't need to focus on Harry anymore, so now would be a good time to focus on you."  Nikolett furrowed her brow at Hermione.

"Why do you and Harry and Ron care so much about me and Sirius?"

"Well, Sirius deserves someone like you.  We just want him to be happy and he seemed pretty happy when he was a bird and was with you.  You should go to him and make up."

"I just wish it were that easy.  There are some complications."

"Well, you can push those aside for a week!  You're coming with me and I'm not taking 'no' as an answer."

"All right.  I hope you know what you're doing."


	3. Leaving the Dursley's

LEAVING THE DURSLEY'S 

Nikolett and Hermione met in the town square again the next day, their bags packed and waiting for a coach that would take them to the train station that was fifty miles away.  "Why don't we just Apparate?"  Hermione asked as a horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front of them.

"Because it's not safe.  The people of this town only obey the rules at night.  If they find a witch, they'll be braver and try to kill them.  It's just easier this way, trust me.  We could do it at the train station."  Nikolett said, climbing into the coach with Hermione following.

Harry ran down the stairs as he heard the doorbell ringing.  He had been waiting up in his room and he had already begun to pack, but he was just so anxious that he couldn't do it by himself.  He approached the front door, but he was stopped from opening it by his Uncle Vernon.  "Oh, no you don't.  It may not be this ruddy godfather of yours… _I'll_ get the door."  Harry just nodded and waited for Uncle Vernon to open the door.  When the door opened, he saw his godfather's smiling face.

"Hello, Dursley."  He said, kindly.  

"Oh, it _is _you.  Well, let's get this over with. The sooner you come in, the sooner you can leave."  Sirius wanted to say something offensive, but he was trying to remember to have good manners to others.  It was very difficult for him.  

Sirius entered the house as Uncle Vernon let him inside.  Harry saw his uncle give Sirius a once-over, trying to pick out something that offended him about the way he was dressed, but he couldn't find anything.  Sirius was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black vest over it.  He looked very sharp.  "Hello, Harry."  Sirius said and gave him a hug.  "Well, let's go get you packed."  

"Okay."  Harry said and led Sirius up to his bedroom.  "So, how did you get here?  Did you Apparate?"

"Um, no.  I actually bought a muggle car.  I thought it might be useful."  He said, helping Harry to drag out his old school trunk.  Sirius looked down into it and shook his head.  "This isn't big enough to fit everything."

"That's okay.  We can make sure everything fits in it."  Sirius nodded.  

They had gotten through half of Harry's things when they heard the doorbell ring.  "Who's that?"

"Probably Hermione.  I told you she and Ron were coming to help.  But, Ron said that he would come and help unpack.  He's got training all day today."  They proceeded to continue with the packing until they heard two sets of footsteps approaching the room.

"Harry?"  Hermione called out, not knowing where to find the room.

"In here, Hermione!"  He called back.  He soon saw her enter the room and someone else he had not expected.  "Professor Bronte?"

"Oh, I brought her with me.  Is that okay?"  

"Sure.  The more the merrier."  Sirius said, not looking up at the women who had entered the room.  He was too busy with the floorboard under Harry's bed.  The women didn't need instructions.  They just started to take things out of drawers and his closet and put them into the trunk, which had an enlargement charm put on it so everything would fit.  

Soon, everything was packed and they were ready to go.  But, Harry and Hermione had both noticed something.  Sirius and Nikolett had not yet made eye-contact.  Whether it was on purpose, by Nikolett or just chance, they didn't know, but they figured that it was about time that they saw each other once again.  

"Um, Sirius, you remember Nikolett, don't you?"  Hermione asked.  She saw Nikolett give her an angry look out of the corner of her eye.  She wasn't too pleased with this.  Sirius, who had been closing Harry's trunk and had his back toward the women, turned and looked at Nikolett.  They quickly made eye-contact and Sirius rocked on his feet as if he had just been spun around twenty times and was trying to stand still.

When he stopped rocking, he focused back on Nikolett.  But, what he said, none of them expected.  "You did it again, didn't you?"  He wasn't angry.  Far from it.  He actually thought it was funny.  Nikolett just smiled and nodded.  "It was the same hex, wasn't it?"  She just nodded again and didn't say anything.  "Why?"

"I-I didn't want you to worry about me, when Harry needed you more than I did."  He said, quietly.

"What did she do?"  Harry asked Hermione, clearly not knowing anything of what was going on.

"She erased his memory of her.  But, now that they've seen each other again, he remembers her… Oh, it's so romantic!"  She said.

"Romantic?"  He asked, giving an unsure look at the whole thing.

"Oh, you wouldn't know romance if it bit you on the butt."  She said and headed downstairs.  Nikolett followed her with Sirius and Harry following her, carrying the trunk down the stairs.  They approached the front door to see all three Dursley's lined up to bid him farewell.  Sirius, Nikolett, and Hermione headed outside to give Harry some privacy with them.

"Well, I'm leaving."  He said.

"Yes, well…"  Uncle Vernon began.

"You really are my sister's son."  Aunt Petunia said.  "She would have been proud of you."  She said, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.  It was then that Harry figured that they weren't as bad as they seemed to be.  They just wanted to make sure nothing had happened to him.  They didn't want him to have the same fate as Lilly and James did.  Just as Dumbledore had.  That's why they agreed to take him in.  Harry now realized that, in their own cruel way, they did love him.  They just didn't like showing it.

He bid them good-bye and exited the house.  He approached Sirius' new car that he had bought with a reward he had gotten from defeating Voldemort and climbed inside.  He was now leaving the Durlsey's forever.  He had thought he would have felt better about it, but he knew that in some way, he would miss the way they treated him.  Of course, it was a very small way.


	4. The Brand New House of Black

THE BRAND NEW HOUSE OF BLACK 

From the outside, Sirius' new house seemed to be just some ordinary Muggle house on some ordinary Muggle street.  But, Harry knew Sirius all too well and he knew that the inside was probably more glamorous than anything he'd ever seen before.  But, as he walked through the door, he felt let down.  It _was_ just like some ordinary Muggle house.  "Where are all the magic items and all the stuff you said you were going to put in here?"  That question came from Ron.

"I know I said that, but I'm still being watched by the ministry, so I can't mess up.  I'll add those things when there's not this big weight over me."  Nikolett walked through the doorway and looked around.

"I think it's quaint.  Living like this might do you some good."  She said, jokingly.

"Ha, ha, ha."  Sirius laughed sarcastically.  "Come on, Harry.  Let's get your trunk to your room."  He said, grabbing one side of the trunk and dragging it up the stairs.  Harry followed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept pushing Nikolett and Sirius together, despite the dirty looks they were getting from Nikolett.  All they did was smile at her and push her more toward Sirius so they would finally be able to talk.  

They sat in the living room while the children were somewhere, no doubt listening to their conversation.  They sat on opposite ends of the couch, in silence, waiting for the other to speak.  Of course, that was getting tired very quickly.

"Sirius…"

"Niki…"  They said together.  They both laughed which broke a bit of tension between them.

"Go ahead."  She said.

"You know how I feel about you, right?"  

"Of course I do… I feel the same way."

"Then, why don't we do something about it?"  He asked, eagerly.

"Like what, Sirius?"

"We can get married."

She let out a long sigh of exasperation.  "If that was the case, then I wouldn't object to it, but even _that _won't stop my father from doing what he wanted.  He's very powerful and he gets whatever he wants."

"But, you're his daughter.  I'm sure that you can muster up the guts to tell him that you don't want to go through with it."

"Having the guts to tell him that I can't isn't the problem.  When he makes up his mind, it's final… So, let's just enjoy the time that we have until I have to go back home.  Okay?"  She asked.  He nodded.

"Okay."  She smiled as she inched closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.  He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers. 


	5. Bat Post

BAT POST 

Harry noticed how close Sirius and Nikolett had become again.  When they had pushed them together for the final time, they had really worked out their differences.  He had never seen either of them smile like they did when they were together.  It made his godfather seem, if possible, younger than he already looked.  It made him feel happy that he had something to do with it.

They were in the kitchen making lunch while he sat in the living room with Ron and Hermione.  None of them were talking, though.  They were trying to overhear what was going on in the kitchen.  "Sirius?"  They heard Nikolett ask.

"Hm?"  Was all Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry about hexing you again."  She apologized once again.  She had obviously felt really bad about, since she kept bringing it up.  "I just felt as though you needed to focus more on Harry than me and I felt as though it was the right thing to do."

"It's okay.  You were right.  When I saw you again at Hogwarts, I didn't think I'd be able to let you go again… Of course, now that Harry is taken care of…"  He trailed off suddenly.  Harry could only assume Nikolett had given him that icy glare of hers.

"Sirius, I told you.  There are complications.  Too many to ignore."

"You don't have to go through with it.  He can't make you."

"He can and will.  My father is determined.  He wants his grandchild to be more vampire than anything and I can't deny him that, though I wish I could."  She said, summoning a knife to her outstretched hand.

"What is she talking about?"  Ron whispered.  Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he struggled to keep listening.

"She's getting married."  Hermione whispered back which made Harry pull his attention away from the conversation in the kitchen.

"What?  To who?"

"Some vampire her father thought would be suitable for her.  This horrid beast of a man."  Hermione shuttered slightly as she remembered how Nikolett had described him to her.

"How do you know all this?"  Ron asked.

"Well, we had to talk about something on the carriage ride, didn't we?  It took me a while to convince her to tell me too.  I was about to give up when she gave in."

"So, what's this guy's name?"  Ron asked.

"Ivan."  Hermione said still trying to listen to the two in the kitchen.  When she didn't hear them talking, she shushed Harry and Ron, who were ready to fire question after question at her.  "I'll tell you everything later.  Listen!"  Harry and Ron went quiet as they too heard silence.  Harry quickly got up from his seat and rushed over to the kitchen door, which he opened a crack to peer in.  Ron and Hermione soon joined him to see Sirius and Nikolett about to kiss.  The three urged their lips to join, but it was no use.  When their lips were only millimeters apart, a bat came flying through the open window, which made Nikolett give a slight shriek.

"Damn bats."  Harry heard her mutter as she looked at the bat who landed on the counter next to her.  Sirius turned away to leave her be until he saw Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's heads sticking in the door.

"All right, you three.  Let's leave her alone."  He said, trying to usher them out of the room.  Harry saw Nikolett take something from the bat and it quickly flew away.  Sirius tried to shove him out of the door, but he wouldn't move.  His eyes were fixed on, what Harry saw to be, a letter.  Sirius gave one last shove and he and Harry stumbled into the family room.  "It's none of our business."  He said, leading Harry to the couch.

They sat there in silence or only a moment until they heard something very large and glass break.  Harry assumed it was the plate that carried their lunch.  She came rushing out of the kitchen and ran to her bedroom.  "I have to leave."  She said, from the hallway.

"What?  Why?"  Sirius asked.

"My father is ill and I have to go to him."  She said, lugging her bag which was stuffed to the zipper with items.

"Ill?"  Hermione asked.  "How-?"  But, Ron stopped her from saying anything else, by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Don't ask.  Whatever you do, don't ask."  He told her.

"What do you mean he's ill?"  Sirius asked.

"I mean he just became ill.  He was fine the night before I left."

"Are you sure?"  Harry asked.

"Yes.  That's why I must go to him.  He needs me."  She said, stopping only inches from Sirius.  "I'm sorry."  She truly meant it.  He could see it in her eyes.

"I know."  He said, pushing a stray hair off of her face.  "It's not your fault."  She gave him a kind smile and readied herself to Apparate.

"Be careful."  Hermione said, Ron's hand finally off of her mouth since she bit him.  Nikolett smiled at Hermione.

"I will."  She took a deep breath and with a loud _crack!_ she was gone.  There was another loud _crack!_ and she reappeared.  "I forgot something."

"What?"  Sirius asked.

"This."  She gave an evil smile and pulled Sirius roughly toward her.  He gave her a surprised look as she gave him a passionate kiss.  There was one last loud _crack!_ and she was gone.  Sirius wobbled slightly as he stared around in a haze.  Harry saw his godfather had turned bright red as he looked around, his eyes focusing on the giggling youngsters.  He turned even redder as he went into the kitchen to clean up the broken plate.


	6. The Ailing Father

THE AILING FATHER 

There was a dark cloud that loomed over Nikolett's home.  There usually was one, but now it looked even more dark and sinister than before.  She ran quickly into the dark castle and to her father's quarters.

"Father?"  She asked, quietly as she entered her father's bedroom.  She got no answer, but she heard heavy breathing.  He was still asleep.  She closed the door behind her and dropped her bag at the foot of his bed.  She saw him lying in his bed through a crack in the curtain's around it.

"Nikolett?"  She heard him mumble.  She walked to the bed and drew the curtains open.

"I'm here, father."  She said, staring in awe at his condition.  He was whiter than a ghost and he looked very frail.

"My daughter."  He said, smiling, his eyes opened only slightly.

"How did this happen?"  She asked, not noticing someone entering the room.

"I think that's enough questions, my lady.  He needs his rest."  She turned quickly to see a ruggedly handsome vampire with black hair and matching eyes standing in the doorway.  Ivan.

"Hello, Ivan."  He gave a slight bow to her.

"Come, I'll explain everything."  She nodded, giving her father one last look before exiting the bedroom.  She followed Ivan into the hallway and they began to walk.  "We don't know how this happened, unfortunately.  We assume he had some bad blood."

"I don't understand it.  He's always been so careful.  He can usually spot a sick human."

"I suppose this one fooled him."

"Is there a cure?"  Ivan paused for a second as she asked that question.  "Is there?"

"Not that we know of, madam."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Just hope that everything's going to turn out all right."  He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  "I'm sure it will, though."  She smiled at him with unsure eyes.

"I hope you're right."  He bowed again to her and left her to think.  But, she didn't have long to think.  A guard was quickly running toward her.

"Your Highness, we have captured four intruders who were trying to sneak inside."

"Four?"  She asked, puzzled.  Then her eyes went wide and he let out a loud groan.  "Take me to them."  He bowed to her and led the way to the entrance hall where four people were surrounded by guards holding sharps spears at their necks.  Nikolett saw who they were and rolled her eyes.  "Lower your weapons!"  She guards lowered their spears, but not their guards.  She looked at each one of the intruders in turn.  "They shall not be harmed."

"But, madam…"  One of the guards began.

"Do you dare judge my order?"  He quickly shook his head and told the other guards to head back to their posts.  When they were all gone, Nikolett turned to the intruders, her eyes dark red.  The four jumped back slightly.  "What are you doing here?  I told you that I could handle this myself."  Her voice was hoarse and deep.  This had definitely made her angry.

"You always say it, but you never mean it."  The oldest one in the group said.

"Sirius, I'm not joking.  They could have killed you."

"But, they didn't."  Ron spoke up.

"If Ivan was the one who found you, he wouldn't have showed you any mercy."  She paused as she listened closely around her.  She wanted to make sure Ivan wasn't anywhere in the vicinity.  "We shouldn't talk here.  Follow me."  She led them up the Grand Staircase and to her quarters.  When she was certain they were alone, she slapped Sirius hard across the face.  Of course, it wasn't so hard as to have broken his neck.  "This was very reckless.  You could have gotten killed."

"Well, didn't you think it was suspicious that your father suddenly became ill?"  Hermione asked, admiring her bedroom and how the centuries had aged all of the wooden furniture.

"Of course!  But, I can't let them know that… Ivan wants to take my father's place.  I know that.  And I also know that he would do anything for that to happen.  It's most likely him who did it, but I can't be sure.  Not yet."

"Well, we'll help you, then."  Harry said.

"I can't let you do that.  It's too dangerous."

"Which is why we should help you."  Sirius said, rubbing his face where she had slapped him.

"Vampires are practically impervious to magic.  At least, these ones are, because they've followed my father since the beginning."

"Then, how do you expect to not be killed?"  Ron asked.

"I honestly don't know.  But, I've been around them since I was young.  If Ivan orders them to kill me, they most likely won't do it."

"We're still not leaving."  Hermione stated firmly.  Nikolett let out a loud sigh as she gave in.

"All right, fine.  But, you can't stay here.  There's a friend of mine who lives in the village; a wizard.  Tell him that I sent you and he should let you stay with him.  His name is Roland and he lives on the other side of town on the hill."  She said, walking toward the window and pointing his home out to them.  "You'll be safe there.  Now go, before the rest of the house wakes."  There were three loud _cracks!_ and Harry, Ron, and Hermione Apparated out of sight.  Sirius stayed behind.

"I'm not leaving."  He said, fear for her in his eyes.

"You must.  I don't want to lose you again."  She said.  He nodded and they gave each other a small kiss.

"I love you."  He said.

"I know."  Was all she said before there was another loud _crack!_ and he was gone.


	7. Finding a Cure

FINDING A CURE 

Nikolett sat by her father's bed every night, never getting any sleep, but she didn't care.  Her father was all she had left and she would stay by him until the end.  "Ivan will make a wonderful husband."  He whispered to her.  "He is loyal and will never betray our family.  Once I am better, the two of you shall be wed."  She gave her father a kind smile.  She wondered if he was speaking the truth or if his illness was getting to him.

"Father, are you sure Ivan is loyal?  I mean, I feel strange when I am around him."

"It must be love, my daughter.  Love is what you feel."

"No.  It's not that.  I have felt love before, but that is not the way I feel around him."  Her father let out a loud sigh which was followed by a hacking cough.

"You're not going to bring that… _wizard_ into this, are you?"  He asked.  "That is not love you felt.  You and Ivan will make a perfect heir.  And most importantly, it will have _nothing_ to do with that world!"  She gave him an angry glare and pulled away from him.  She hated when he talked that way about the wizarding world.  It made her almost think that he had forgotten all about her mother and the woman who had once been his wife.

"What about my mother?  She was a witch and you fell in love with her."

"Yes, and look what happened.  That is not your world.  You are a vampire!  You should have been raised as one."

"I _was_ raised as one, but I was also raised as a witch.  I love being what I am, father.  I am part of both worlds, but I can only belong in one of them."

"Yes.  _This_ one!"  He tried to shout, but his condition was getting worse and making it harder for him to speak.  "You _will_ marry Ivan once I am better and that is final."  Her eyes went wide in shock.

"But, I do not love him!"

"You will learn.  Now, leave me be.  I need my rest."  She was going to say something else, but she decided not to as she turned and left the room, muttering in Romanian.  She closed the door as she exited, covered her mouth with her hands, and let out a loud scream.

"My lady, is everything all right?"  She heard a familiar voice ask.  She slowly turned to see Ivan standing over her.

"Wonderful."  She said, giving him a fake smile.  "Excuse me."  There was a loud _crack!_ and she was gone.  He looked around to see where she had gone, but he knew he wouldn't find her.

"Damn that witch blood in her."

Harry and Ron sat at the kitchen table, playing wizard's chess while Sirius and Hermione sifted through as many books as they could.  They were looking for something, but what, Harry and Ron didn't know.  "What are you two doing, anyway?"  Ron asked as one of his pawns was being taken out.

"We're looking for a cure."  Hermione said.  "But, nothing we've found matches the symptoms of Nikolett's father."  She said, tossing the book, in her hands, aside and picking up another one.  "There's got to be an answer somewhere."

"Well, tell us when you find it."  Harry said.

"You two could help, you know.  You wanted to help her just as much as we did."  She said, throwing two more books aside.

"Yeah, but you always do all the work anyway."  Ron pointed out which made her chuck a hard book at his head.  He ducked out of the way just in time.

"This isn't some stupid school assignment.  This is a matter of life or death."

"So, there'll be one less vampire in the world.  Who cares?"

"I do," said a sharp voice entering the kitchen.  It was Nikolett and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Sorry.  I didn't mean it."  He tried to explain.

"Yes, you did… It's all right, Ron.  I sometimes feel the same way.  But, he _is_ my father and I would give anything to help him."

"Then, that's what you'll do."  Sirius said, finally speaking up.

"How?  We haven't found a cure, yet."  Hermione said.

"I did."  He turned the book toward Nikolett so she could read.  "There's only one way to heal him."

"How?"  Harry asked.  Nikolett gave a shocked look and Hermione took over the book.

"He must '_drink the blood of his heart_'."  She read.

"The blood of his heart?"  Harry asked.

"It means that he must drink the blood of the one he loves the most."

"Which would be…"  Ron began.

"Which would be me."  Nikolett said.

"Are you sure?"  Sirius asked.  "He does have other children who are full vampires.  Are you sure it is not one of them?"

"Yes, I am the one he holds closest to him.  I am his last and I'm different from the others.  The magic in my blood would make him ever more powerful."

"But, that's not a good thing."  Harry said.

"I know it isn't… But, my father would never abuse the power that is given to him."  She said, taking a seat next to Sirius.

"If Ivan married you, he'd take over ruling this kingdom, wouldn't he?"  Sirius asked.

"I suppose so."

"Well, if he's as bad as you say he is, the kingdom is in trouble."  Hermione said.

"Which is why I must do this."  She grasped Sirius' hand tightly, which surprised him.  But, then he squeezed back.

"I'm coming with you."  He said, firmly.  "Even if I have to go as a dog, I'm coming with you.  And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."  She smiled at him.

"And this time, I'm not giving it."  She said.


	8. The Fight to Cure

**THE FIGHT TO CURE**

Nikolett entered her father's quarters, Sirius padding in behind her.  She made sure to close the door quietly and slowly approached her father's bed.  "Who's there?"  Came a quiet, though raspy voice.

"It's me."  She said, just as quiet.  She looked down at him and smiled kindly.  He was getting worse by the hour, now and soon he would be gone.  _'Oh, I hope I'm not too late.'_  She thought as she glanced over at Sirius who was guarding the door.  He looked up at her and his ears fell back.  He was just as worried as she was.  But it wasn't worry for her father.  It was worry for her.  He didn't know what would happen to her when he drank from her.  She smiled at him and turned back to her father.  "I've got something that should help."  She whispered.  She raised her wrist, the palm of her hand facing upward, and bit hard into the vein.  As she did this, she heard the big black dog whimper loudly, mostly because she had hissed loudly in pain.

She moved her bleeding wrist to her father's mouth, where it immediately started to drop onto his lips and flow into his slightly open mouth.  Every few seconds, she would move her wrist ever so closely, until his lips made contact with her skin.  She hissed louder every time he used his fangs.

She noticed Sirius get to his feet, his hackles sticking straight up.  Someone was coming.  "Keep whoever is it busy."  He yipped as a response.  He opened the door with one of his paws and went into the hallway.  But, a few seconds later, he came flying back in and landed hard at the foot of the bed.  "Sirius!"  Nikolett cried out as she looked to see if he was alright.  The dog quickly got to his feet, but then he fell back down.  "Oh, God!"  Was all she said as she saw Ivan slowly enter the room.

He saw Nikolett sitting on the bed, her father still drinking from her.  "No!"  He said.  He rushed over to her and pushed her away.  She flew into the opposite wall and clutched her wrist tight.  "You stupid girl!  How could you do this?  We were to be married… You could have had this entire kingdom to rule!  But, you go and do this!"  She stared at him as his eyes began to glow yellow and one set of fangs grew in his mouth.  He hissed loudly at her as she let her two sets of fangs grow.  He would have attacked her, but Sirius jumped in front of her.  "Out of my way, mutt!"  Ivan growled and shoved the dog out of the way.  Sirius whimpered loudly and lay still.

"I knew it was you!"  She hissed.

"Of course.  Everyone else is stupid enough to no believe I could do anything so terrible.  So, as soon as I'm finished with you, I'll poison the old fool again and make sure nothing like this happens again."

"Why would you do this?"

"Because he doesn't embrace the old ways anymore.  He treats the humans like equals when we should be treated as superiors!  We should be feared!"

"But, we are.  We can't rule the day and the night.  Besides, the humans have rights too."

"I'm sure they do."  He said, sarcastically.  "And we _can_ rule the night and the day.  With you as my queen, we can."  He grinned evilly at the thought.  But, his grin faded as Sirius jumped on him, his teeth bared.  Ivan pushed him off, but Sirius jumped back up and grabbed Ivan's arms with his teeth.

Nikolett finally stood back up, still clutching her bleeding wrist.  She walked over to the bed to see if her father had recovered, but when she approached the cut in the curtains, she saw that he was gone.  "Father?"  She asked.  She heard no reply.  "Father?"  She asked again.  There was an answer this time when she heard a loud growl and saw Ivan fly out into the hall.  "What?"  She asked.

She heard a loud whimper of pain and soon heard Sirius begging to be let go.  "Please!"  He cried out.  Nikolett rushed to the other side of the room to find him, but it was too dark.

"Damn!"  She quickly pulled her wand out of her pocket with her non-bleeding hand.  "_Lumos!_"  She cried out.  A little ray of light filled the large room.  She saw her father looming over battered and bruised Sirius.  "No!"  She cried out and as quick as light, she had moved from where she stood to sitting next to Sirius, her arms around him.  "Father, you can't!  He helped to save you!"  She said.

"He is still a wizard."

"That shouldn't matter.  Mother was a witch and you loved her.  He is a wizard and…"  She paused.

"And?"  Her father asked her. 

"And?"  Sirius asked, wrapping her wrist up in a torn piece of cloth from his robes.  (She didn't heal as quickly as vampires usually did.  She didn't get that trait from her father, though she wished that she had.)

"And… I love him."  She finished wrapping her arms tighter around him.  "I love him and I will not allow you to deny it."  She watched as his teeth and eyes returned to normal.

"_Love_?  You _love_ him?"  She nodded.  "And does he return this… _love_?"  He asked, looking at Sirius.

"Yes.  I do."  He said.  "Also, sir," he began.  "I want to marry her… if you will allow it and she accepts."  Her father looked at Nikolett with a pair of angry eyes.  Her red eyes had returned to normal when she saw Ivan fly out of the room and, now they were staring right into the elder's.  She was muttering something, also, but neither her father nor Sirius could hear her.  She closed her eyes as a light fog emitted from somewhere around her and drifted over to her father.  It surrounded him and made him have a slight glow.  When the mist disappeared, his eyes became kind.  "What did you do?"  Sirius asked.

"It was a vampire spell to make him feel what I feel."  He gave her a puzzled look.  "Don't worry.  It's only temporary."  She said as she looked at her father who now had a look of understanding on his face.

"You really love him?"  She nodded.  He turned to Sirius   "And you… You really helped saved me?"  Sirius nodded as light commotion was beginning to fill the hall.  "My daughter…"  He began, but screams that came from the hall made him stop.

"He's dead!"  Said a man's voice.  "Ivan is dead!"  Nikolett and her father hurried out into the hall.  Sirius began to follow, but he thought otherwise… for a few seconds anyway.  He poked his head out of the door to see Ivan impaled on a spike that protruded from the wall.  It had gone right through his heart.  But, he now saw that Ivan's body wasn't the center of attention anymore.  All of the other vampires were admiring their king and how well he seemed to look.  And it was true.  He looked much better than he had in centuries.  He even had color in his cheeks, but that would go away when Nikolett's blood cleared his system.  

Nikolett slipped away from the crowd and back over to Sirius.  "By the way," she whispered.  "I would love to marry you."  She said, smiling widely.  Sirius smiled back.  

"Alright."  He said as he father spoke up.

"Nikolett, bring him out."  Her father said.  Nikolett gave him a confused look.  "It's all right."  He reassured her.  She nodded, grabbed Sirius' hand, and led him in front of those who were gathered.

They hissed loudly at him as he approached.  "A _wizard_!"

"_He's_ the one who killed Ivan!"

"He must be _destroyed_!"

"Enough!"  The king roared at them.  They quickly fell silent.  "Many of you know that my daughter has a secret, but most of you do not know what it is… My daughter, Nikolett, is… half-witch."  There was a loud gasp.  "Yes, but I have treated her as though she was a full vampire.  But, because of her smart thinking, I am well again…"  He turned to Nikolett.  "My daughter, I know I have put so much pressure on you about ruling someday.  And I have come to a conclusion about it."

"Father?"  She asked, uncertainly.  He placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"You deserve a life of your own… I give you my consent… to marry… this…"  He winced slightly at the though.  "…wizard."


	9. The Wedding

**THE WEDDING**

There was a slight buzz among the castle grounds at the end of the week.  The wedding had been quickly arranged, because Nikolett's blood was still in her father's system, which made it possible for him to be able to go out in the day.  But, it wouldn't last for long.

They sent letters to all of those who were in the Order of the Phoenix, inviting them to come.  Surprisingly, they all did.  Dumbledore presided over all who gathered; he would be conducting the ceremony.

Sirius stood at the front of the crowd, Harry standing behind him as he best man, and Lupin standing behind him.  They waited impatiently for the wedding to begin.  Harry had never seen Sirius this nervous before.  Even in the face of Dementors, did he show more courage.  He kept asking Harry and Lupin how he looked, which was beginning to annoy the both of them.  "You look fine, don't worry."  Harry said, exasperated.

But, Sirius wasn't the only one who was worrying.  Nikolett was beginning to pace, which was driving Hermione mad, since she was pacing on the ceiling and kept getting hit by either her hair or her dress.  "I'm getting married."  Was all she kept hearing.

"Yes, you are.  But, if you don't come down here, I'll have to kill you."  Nikolett stopped pacing and looked around as if she didn't know how she got up on the ceiling.

"Sorry."  She quickly walked down the wall and back on the floor.  "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Well, you shouldn't be, dear.  Marriage is nothing to worry about."  Mrs. Weasley said helping Hermione fix the gown she had gotten on her last visit.  It would be her bridesmaid dress.  Mrs. Weasley would wear the exact same thing. 

When all three were ready, there was a knock at the door.  Hermione poked her head out to see who it was.  It was Ron.  "Dumbledore says five minutes."  He said, trying to take a peek at Nikolett.

"Okay.  Five minutes."  She said, closing the door on his nose.

"Ow!"  Was all that was heard from him as he walked away.

"We'd better get down to the grounds."  Nikolett said, admiring her wedding gown (muggle-made even) in the mirror.  It was, of course, white with spaghetti straps, a silk bodice with lace over it and her skirt, which flowed straight down to her feet, was pure silk with lace trimming.  "I'm getting married."  She said, once again, before being led out to the grounds.

They met her father half-way and they walked the rest of the way together.  "Are you sure you want to go through with this?  There are other vampires."  He told her.

"Oh, father."  Was all she said and gave him a kiss on his cold cheek.

"I had to try."  He said as he linked his arm into hers.

They stood in the back of the garden (which Nikolett had planted herself) and waited for the wedding march to start playing.

Sirius heard the march start playing out of what seemed like nowhere.  Dumbledore must have conjured a ghost band to play it.  He saw Mrs. Weasely begin to head down the aisle and then Hermione.

Then he saw Nikolett on her father's arm.  His eyes went wide in amazement at the sight of her.  She was a sight to behold that was for sure.  He smiled widely at her and she did the same as she and her father slowly approached.  "She looks so beautiful."  Harry whispered, breathlessly.

"I know."  Sirius said as Nikolett and her father stopped right in front of the beautiful while alter, wrapped with colorful flowers, each emitting golden dust.  She kissed her father and was then handed over to Sirius.  The group became silent as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Friends… Relatives… We are gathered here to join these two wonderful people through the bonds of marriage.  Nikolett and Sirius had been inseparable since they first met at Hogwarts and it looks as though that theory still stands.  There have been overbearing obstacles that they have overcome and yet, they are still together… With losing old friends, and gaining new ones, they still carry the love for one another in their hearts… Now, Sirius and Nikolett have decided to give their own vows… Sirius?"

"Niki, you know what I never stopped loving you.  Even in Azkaban, I thought all I could of you until your memory was gone.  And when I escaped, the memories of you came flooding back and I remembered what it felt like to love again.  But, when I came to the thought that I might never see you again, it broke my heart.  I new I would never find anyone as wonderful as you… When I saw you again, when you helped to heal me as a hawk, I fell in love with you all over again.  And not because I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world, that's not even part of it.  It was your caring nature and the love you had for everything around you… I love you with all my heart and I want you to be my wife."  There were a few sniffles coming from the crowd, but mostly from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, I always cry at weddings."  She whispered to Hermione, who was trying not to laugh.

"Nikolett?"  Dumbledore asked.

"What can I say?  We've know each other all of our lives.  We've had our ups and downs, which means that all that's left for us is peace.  When I was younger, I never knew what I wanted out of life.  But, then I met you and you changed all of that.  You changed me.  I was different from everyone else, yet you showed me that I was the same as everyone else in so many ways… You make me love you in so many ways that I've lost count.  And, because of that, I want you to be my husband."  There were now loud sobs coming from Mrs. Weasley, who was now being sat down by her husband.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the attention of those who were gathered.  "Well, on that note, does anyone object to this union?"  The only sound that was heard came from Mrs. Weasley as she blew her nose into her husband's jacket.  "Well, then…"  He waved his wand and two rings appeared in his hand.  "My gift to the two of you."  He told them and magicked them onto their fingers.  "Nikolett and Sirius have shown true love and compassion for each other, which I have witnessed, myself.  As have may of you.  And I am happy to pronounce that they be man and wife.  Sirius, you may kiss your bride."  Both smile widely as their lips touched and everyone cheered loudly.

"I love you."  She said."

"I know… I love you, too."  He said.

"I know."  They kissed again which began their lives together as husband and wife.

**~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~**


End file.
